


A Little Fall Of Rain

by LadyWinterlight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Discovery, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey experiences rain for the first time.</p>
<p>Inspired by a Tumblr post from skywalkerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This post on Tumblr put an image in my head. I basically just expanded on the idea in narrative form. But I hope you enjoy it!  
> https://ladywinterlight.tumblr.com/post/143165474829/ladywinterlight-mckitterick-skywalkerd
> 
> I've never written anything in the Star Wars fandom before, so this might be lame.

Such a lovely island

* * *

 

On an island in the middle of nowhere, on a lost planet on the Outer Rim, Rey sat on a crumbling stone wall. Eyes closed and mind clear in meditation, she noticed a slight change in the air around her. She reached out to Master Luke in almost unconscious query; he sat across from her in a light trance, meditating and observing her progress.

_ It’s going to rain,  _ he told her silently.

_ Rain? _ She responded with a tone of wonder.

“We should go inside,” he said aloud, his voice still a little rough from long disuse. She opened her eyes and nodded, quickly getting to her feet and following him into the shelter. A few moments later, Rey heard a low, rumbling sound. It was unlike any engine or ship sound she’d ever heard, and she went to the doorway to look up at the sky curiously.

“What was that sound? I thought no one else would find us here…”

Luke chuckled softly. “Just a bit of thunder. Nothing serious.”

“Thunder?” Her mind reviewed what she knew of planetary atmospheres. “ The sonic shock wave caused by a sudden increase in air pressure and temperature, which produces a rapid expansion of the air?”

“Yes.” Luke stood calmly, his hands folded as he watched her.

“Is that why it felt like the air changed somehow?” She turned back to the doorway as she heard another new sound. Small, dark spots began to appear on the stones of the ruins as she watched; started slowly but appearing more rapidly in a very short time.

“Yes. When we meditate in the Force, we begin to feel the living energy of the world around us. Including the pressure in the air and changes that produce weather.”

“I understand,” Rey said, then fell silent as it began to rain in earnest. Not only did this strange world surround her with water, but now it was falling from the sky! She’d never seen anything like it, and she stretched out a hand into the shower. It felt cool on her fingertips and she wanted more than anything to step outside and just experience the wonder of being completely surrounded by water.

Still, she held back. Master Luke had been teaching her about self-discipline required of a Jedi, and she knew it would be very un-Jedi-like to go out and play in the rain. She turned back to him, dampening her desires and preparing mentally to get back to work when she caught a strange expression on his face.

He was watching her, lips quirked up in a tiny smile. She froze, not sure how to respond, when he nodded towards the door. “Go. Experience it. I don’t need to be a Jedi to know how much you want to.”

A bright smile lit her face and she nodded. She skipped out the door and stopped, feeling the rain hitting her shoulders and soaking into her hair, making her shriek in surprise. She spent several moments just staring upward, blinking water out of her eyes as she stared at the way it fell and how the clouds rolled above her. 

Luke had moved to the doorway, still watching her, and impulsively she grabbed his arm and tugged. As he joined her out in the falling rain, Rey began to laugh. She raised her arms to the sky and spun in a circle, still laughing. She jumped from wet stone to wet grass, feeling the water under her bare feet. A puddle began to form, and she jumped in it. She was surprised at how far the water splashed in the rain; she managed to hit Luke with it, and she paused a moment in embarrassment. He must think her such a child, playing in the rain.

But Luke only smiled. He looked up at the sky, letting the rain wash over his face.  _ I remember my first experience with rain. I grew up on Tattooine, where rain was never something that happened. After I joined the Rebellion on Yavin 4, I experienced much what you are. The first storm I’d ever seen, in the jungle heat. I wasn’t so different from you, wanting to feel it and enjoy it. _

Rey brightened as she listened to his words as they gently trickled into her mind. She smiled at his understanding and went back to dancing around in the rain. Though he hadn’t said it, she knew she didn’t need to be ashamed. She had felt his gentle amusement at her enjoyment underlying his reminiscing tone. So she laughed and danced as they both got thoroughly soaked.

After all, a child of the desert only had one first experience with rain.


End file.
